


Cheese

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Big Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Gullibility and bored big brothers don't always mix.





	Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Another humor. Wow. I'm scaring myself.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either.

"Nii-san?"

Ayame blinked as a small hand tugged at his sleeve; he looked down to see a gray mop-top staring up at him. "Yuki?"

The four-year-old swallowed. "Sou, Nii-san? Why does dirt look all orangeish-yellow?"

Ayame groaned at the absurdly stupid question, rolling his eyes. He opened is mouth to answer but, quite suddenly, he was struck with a brilliantly cruel idea—he grinned. "Ne, otouto-chan," he said brightly. "Ne, dirt's that color because…the earth is actually made with cheese! Sou, cheese!"

The boy blinked, his violet eyes wide and utterly clueless. "Sou ka?  _Cheese?_ "

"Hai! Cheese!" Ayame couldn't stifle a snicker as Yuki ran off, probably to go ask Akito about the entire matter.  _Well…that was fun…_ He sighed, already bored again.

 

* * *

 

"Ayame?" The snake looked up from the book he was reading as he sat, curled contentedly on the couch.

"Hai Tori-san?" he asked absently.

The dragon's face was deadpan, though his voice was accusing. "Ayame, why are all the kids eating dirt?"

The teen blinked, his face innocently blank. "Maybe they think it's cheese…"

"Ayame…"

The snake snorted. "Oh fine. It's not my fault all the brainless brats are so gullible."

"Shigure's eating it too."

"Like I said, it's not my fault all the brainless brats are gullible…"

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Ah…humor. Big brothers aren't always nice… And I know this probably never would've happened…but it's still funny… Anyway, please  ** _review!_**


End file.
